


Bed with the Wolf

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Inspired by KEiiNo song: bed with the wolf. Two couples that is not supposed to be together decides to share a passionate night together.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Iceland (Hetalia), Female Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration after hearing KeiiNO’s bed with the wolf~  
> Human AU, name used:  
> Sweden = Berwald  
> Norway = Sigrid  
> Denmark = Magnus  
> Iceland = Erika  
> Tino = Finland
> 
> Part 1: Sweden x Fem!Norway

Sigrid wake up in the morning, feeling a little bit dizzy. All she can remembered her dizziness come from all the alcohol from last night party. The party is fun indeed, but the dizziness that come after that doesn’t feel pleasant at all. After she is fully awake, she looks around where she was waking up. She is pretty surprised that she did not wake up at her own room at all. She is in someone else’s room, definitely. She searches for a clue of where she is until she looks at who is sleeping beside her and she is waking up wearing no clothes at all.

‘Oh shit,’ she says that in her head. The only thing bad about waking up beside someone else in their room is she is engaged, and she wakes up right next to her fiancé’s stepbrother. His name is Berwald and she does remember she had some conversation with him during the party. Her head is too dizzy to remember anything, and her memories is still a little bit hazy. Now she thinks, does he actually bring her to his bed? She is sure that Berwald is not that kind of person even though Magnus, her fiancé and Berwald’s step brother, is probably that kind of person because she is sure that her first meeting with Magnus is also happen after an accidental one night stand.

Sigrid now wonder if she should go and forget about the sin she just made and continue her life as a loyal fiancée to her beloved Magnus. But she feels bad to leave Berwald just like that. She wants an explanation of what happened between them as well. So, she deicides to wait for a while until her dizziness gone away. Probably he will wake up after then but at least she is going to get an explanation of what happened.

But the more time she spends more times there, the more she remembers what exactly happened last night. Now she feels like she wants to burry herself and forgets everything.

x x x

It all happens from the night Sigrid attended a party hold by a friend from her university. She has not seen any of her friends from the university in a while, so she decides to attend the party and meet some of her old friends. She drinks and chats with her friends until it’s pretty late at night. She is a little bit drunk when she finds out that Berwald is there in the party too. Sigrid decides to get closer to him, after all he is someone she is familiar with, not to mention that Berwald is her soon to be stepbrother in law.

“Berwald, are you Berwald.” Sigrid asks the man. She looks obviously drunk when she approaches him. Berwald then give her a nod.

“Sigrid, isn’t it? Is Magnus with you?” Berwald asks, he would like to see his stepbrother if he is around. But Sigrid shakes her head.

“No, Magnus is not around. He has a business to do in Iceland and staying with Erika.” Sigrid says. She then moves closer to Berwald but stumbles because of she feels so light now. Berwald catches her after that.

“Magnus will be mad if he finds you drunk alone in a party like this.” Berwald sighs while he is holding the Norwegian woman so she won’t fall down to the floor.

“He is not around, Ber.” Sigrid shakes her head. She tries to regain her balance but failing so bad, gladly that the man is still holding her tightly, so she won’t fall down and hit the floor.

“My apartment is nearby, it’s too late to go home to your place. I can let you stay until tomorrow.” He says while he helps Sigrid to walk. She agrees with the idea anyway and follows Berwald to his apartment. Magnus would never be mad about that anyway, he is probably happy that his brother helps him to take care of his beloved fiancée. Little did he knows what will happen next.

x x x

The pair is now inside Berwald’s apartment. It’s not so far from the party’s location and it’s not too hard for Berwald to bring the Norwegian woman to his apartment since Sigrid is pretty small and Berwald is actually a little bit drunk himself. When they enter the living room, Sigrid looking at Berwald’s eyes and smile.

“Your apartment looks so neat, unlike your brother’s.” She comments before she decides to take a seat on his sofa. Berwald just shows her a small smile.

“Well, Magnus is just… you know, Magnus.” He says while he shrugs. He knows his brother habit but decides not to talk about that.

“Yeah, wonder why I accept his marriage proposal.” Sigrid shrugs too, then she leans herself to the Swedish man. Berwald a little startled by her movement but he lets her lean to his body.

“Mmm… You two looks good together.” He says, surprisingly his own words hurt him a little. He doesn’t take that seriously though.

“Really? But you know, I found you cute as well.” Sigrid has no idea what she is talking about. All she done is suddenly she moves closer to Berwald and gives him a kiss despite her engagement status, and she knows Berwald had a boyfriend as well.

Surprisingly Berwald accepts her kiss. Actually it’s not a secret at all that Berwald ever had a crush on Sigrid, but decides to move own anyway and end up dating his best friend Tino who has a mutual feeling with him. Drunk and needy Sigrid decides that it’s a good decision to ease her need while her fiancé is gone by seducing her fiancé’s brother, so she deepens the kiss. Berwald feels that it’s wrong but it does feel good. He pushes the Norwegian woman to the bed after that.

After a little battle of dominance, they break the kiss and looking at each other. Berwald can’t help it again, Sigrid is a mess and she looks so adorable. Her exposed neck tempts him so much and he ends up kissing it roughly but trying not to leave any marks there so Magnus would never know what he had done to his fiancée. Sigrid mewls at it, she actually enjoys what Berwald did to her.

“We should bring this somewhere else more comfortable…” Sigrid mumbles and Berwald agrees to it. The Swedish man now brings the woman to his room and drops her to his bed. Sigrid smirks at him and Berwald really wants to resume his activity.

But what surprises him is now Sigrid gets up from her position and strips herself down. It’s easy for her to get rid of her spaghetti straps dress and exposing herself to him in nothing but her panties. The Norwegian women is feeling needy after all. Berwald gulps and moves closer to her and they end up sharing another kiss again. Sigrid is falling back to the bed again after Berwald attempts to push her down to the bed.

Berwald breaks the kiss and kiss Sigrid’s neck again then slowly going down to her breast. He enjoys every moan the Norwegian woman makes, and he is not stopping. He stops only when he finally reaches Sigrid’s panties, but it doesn’t happen too long until she gives him a nod to let him getting rid of it. He pulls it down now, and gives her more kisses on her most private part. But now it’s more than just kiss, Berwald is not hesitated to lick and bites Sigrid at all and she keeps moaning out loud when he does so.

After a while of Berwald making Sigrid a pile of mess, now they are hugging each other close with no clothing covering them. Berwald thrust himself inside her, it was gentle at first but the more they enjoy it the rougher it gets. Both of them seems to enjoy it, despite the fact that they are not supposed to do it at all.

x x x

Sigrid curses her neediness in the wrong place and the wrong person. Her head is less dizzy now, she gets up and trying to pick up her clothes. But Berwald is awake and grabs her hand to stop her. He looks at the Norwegian’s eyes before he speaks.

“Sorry, we should never do this.” He apologies though it’s not completely his fault at all. After all she is the one who lures him to do that.

“It is fine, really. I thought you would never want that. You know, you had a boyfriend.” Sigrid sighs. It’s a big mistake indeed, but she can’t undo it just like that.

“Well, I am not a hundred percent gay.” Berwald shakes his head. Sigrid sighs again.

“I should go, before Magnus and your boyfriend knows what just happen.” Sigrid let go of his hand and grabs her clothes again. She quickly gets dress again after that.

“And don’t tell Magnus.” Sigrid now staring at the Swedish man. He nods at her.

“I won’t. And don’t tell Tino too.” Berwald says before he follows her to find his own clothes and get dress.

“Good. It’s a secret between us, okay?” Sigrid smiles. After she gets dress again, she walks out from his apartment.

It was a fun night indeed but she has to pretend that it never happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration after hearing KeiiNO’s bed with the wolf~  
> Human AU, name used:  
> Denmark = Magnus   
> Iceland = Erika   
> Hong Kong = Leon   
> Norway = Sigrid
> 
> Part 2: Denmark x Fem!Iceland

Erika is sitting on her living room with a glass of coffee to accompany her for that night. It was already pretty late at night, but she can’t go to sleep yet. She is supposed to wait for someone to go home. It was all happened because her sister’s fiancé is having a business trip in Iceland and decides that he wants to stay at her apartment. Erika does not mind that though, she has two rooms and her soon to be brother in law, named Magnus, had visited her place several times with her sister. Not like Erika hates Magnus and Sigrid, she loves them both though she always pretended that she hates them. She doesn’t mind having Magnus around too, she is pretty close with that man and that’s the reason why Erika gives a blessing for her sister and Magnus to gets married soon.

Erika is feeling sleepy and her eyes is getting heavier as she waits for a certain Danish man to go home. But when she is almost asleep for real, she hears a knock on her door. She gets up and quickly checks if Magnus had finally gone home. Gladly that the one who knocks on her door is Magnus and not someone else. Erika opens the door for him, and realizing that he is drunk.

“God Magnus look at yourself.” Erika says while she helps her soon to be brother in law gets in to her apartment. Magnus giggles as if he had not done anything wrong.

“Well well ‘sup, Sig?” He says, he is clearly drunk since he can’t tell that Erika is not Sigrid. Erika rolls her eyes at him after that.

“I’m not Sigrid. I am Erika and please do not ever do this again. Also, wait until my sister knows what happen to you.” Erika is a little bit pissed off now. She is not here to take care of a drunken Danish man.

“What’s the difference anyway? You two looks alike.” Magnus smiles at him before suddenly he gives the Icelander a hug. Erika seems not feeling comfortable by the hug, but she doesn’t complain at all. She lets Magnus to hug her.

“Stop it, Magnus. I’m dating Leon now, you don’t want to make him jealous.” Erika doesn’t even try to get away from him at all though she is saying her boyfriend’s name just now. It seems that she doesn’t care or she actually using the chance to get closer with Magnus while she can. But she doesn’t want to hurt her sister’s feeling.

“Oh really, should I care about that? If you’re Erika and Sigrid is not around it would be just fine though.” Magnus laughs softly. Erika doesn’t know what actually his mind is going, but all she knows that he is drunk anyway. Except that now Magnus is moving a little too far by playing with her hairs with one hand and the other is caressing her back. Erika gulps, she actually enjoys it.

“No, stop. I don’t want to hurt Sigrid.” She shakes her head. But she can’t move at all especially when Magnus gives her a warm kiss on her neck. She is surprised by it obviously, but she can’t say no to it.

“Not when she knows, okay? It’s fine.” Magnus mumbles against her skin. Erika really wants to get away now, but her body refuses to do so. He is now hugging her tightly while he gives her another kisses on her neck.

“Magnus stop! Uh fine… just for tonight.” Erika closes her eyes and hopes that everything will be just fine. She doesn’t want to upset her sister and her boyfriend but enjoying a night with someone she had ever loved before? Why wasting that opportunity. She must be crazy, she thinks.

Magnus smirks then he carries Erika’s small body to the nearest room, which is her own room, and drops her to the bed. He doesn’t even give Erika a chance to fix her position and pins her to the bed immediately. Erika gasps, but she can’t do anything anyway, Magnus now kisses her deeply that it muffles all the voices she made. Magnus breaks the kiss at last and moving down to kiss her neck again while he tries to get rid of her t-shirt she wears. Erika helps him and letting her t-shirt and bra gone away while the Danish man’s cold hand ends up having fun with her breast. She tries not to make any noise which she did.

“Oh come on, Sigrid is louder than that.” Magnus teases. Erika pouts from that tease.

“I’m not my sister, beside I never agree to do this.” She averts her gaze away from him. The Danish man laughs before teasing her by slipping his hands to her shorts and caressing her wet panties.

“Really, you say that otherwise down here.” Magnus smirks, he wins anyway. Erika doesn’t say anything, she wants him to touch her down there.

“I’m punishing you for lying.” Magnus says before he pulls her shorts and her panties, leaving her with no clothing at all. Erika hides her face from embarrassment.

Magnus gives her another kiss, but now the kiss he gives is somewhere around Erika’s private part. Erika can’t help at all but enjoying the kiss and licks he gave her. She knows she should never agree to this but what can she do anyway, she could never lie to herself that for once she wants to do this with Magnus. They end up spending the night doing what supposed to be something forbidden to do for both of them. At least for once Erika feels less jealous towards her sister. On the other hand, Magnus enjoys that surely only because he is drunk and in need for some fun even though Erika is his fiancée’s sister.

x x x

The next morning is a little rough for Magnus as he wakes up with a headache and someone is hitting him so hard. He thinks that Sigrid hits him for drinking too much last night, turns out it was Erika’s doing. Erika hit Magnus pretty hard while she is just awake herself and obviously both of them are still naked. Magnus blinks, he tries to process of what happens until he remembers that he just made love with her last night. Erika seems so upset though, probably he forces her to do it.

“Ouch, whatever I’m doing I think I have to apology.” Said Magnus while he is trying to get up from his sleeping position.

“Why are you doing that? Are you out of your mind?” Erika pouts. She regrets her decision to let him touches her that far. She swears she will never let him to do it again.

“Well, you look like Sigrid and you don’t seem bother by it last night. Also, you have fun anyway. Let’s not tell Sigrid about this.” Magnus sighs. He really does make a bad decision last night but there’s nothing they can do to undo it anyway.

“Fine. I was enjoying that but please don’t let anyone know about this especially my sister and Leon. We really should shut up and forget this ever happen.” Erika sighs.

“Wait, you date that Hong Kong man now?” Magnus frowns.

“Why not? I can date anyone I want anyway. Plus he is a good man.” Erika rolls her eyes. She sighs again after that.

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell anyone I promise.” Magnus smiles at Erika. Erika looks away after that.

“But you know, you should’ve just stop me. You didn’t, it’s not good to be jealous to your own sister like that Erika…” Magnus moves closer to her to give her a pat on her head. Erika doesn’t want to look at him at all.

“Yes I know, but you’re a wolf who sleeps around sometimes and made her jealous too anyway. What’s wrong with you, blaming me?” Erika looking at him again and she hits him again.

“Ouch, yeah… my fault too. God let’s just forget that this ever happen.” Magnus sighs. Erika nods at him. She decides to move on and picking up her clothes again so she can dress herself and probably making some breakfast after that.

“Sure. Keep your words or I’m going to ruin your marriage one day.” Erika smirks at him before she gets dress again. Magnus smiles at him.

“Fine.” Magnus nods.

They decided to forget about what happened between them that night. They think that it’s better to keep their mistake as a secret.

If only the know that Sigrid does enjoy doing things with someone else the other night.


End file.
